


Ghostly Realizations

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin has a meltdown. Over Leia.





	Ghostly Realizations

Yes, Vader had plucked out the concept of a sister from Luke's mind. The concept of 'strong/smart/beautiful' had not actually placed as a human being, though, until Anakin appeared at the feast on Endor, and saw who it was that came for his son, to guide him back.

It was, without a doubt, the most violent emotional upset he had been through since the bounty hunter brought him the name of the pilot from Yavin. He dissipated long before the other two ghosts, and had his meltdown in some nebulous place that was the Force's waiting room for him.

Vader's deep, abiding hatred for the daughter of Bail Organa came back fiercely. He'd long suspected her of subversion, of rebellion, and it had all boiled down to one thing.

Leia Organa reminded him of everything he had lost in Padmé. 

Now Anakin knew why. He had to face the fact that, as Vader, he had personally tortured his own child, the daughter he had so believed the baby would be in those nights after he learned of the pregnancy. He had restrained her in that filth Tarkin's presence as the world she knew as home was destroyed. He had baited a trap to gain his son with her life at stake, though at least then, it had been her boyfriend to be tortured.

And still, knowing at least some of that, maybe even all if the twins had reached the level of rapport he suspected from Luke's worshipful protective streak, Luke had come to redeem him.

Anakin Skywalker, recently freed of his self-deceptions and slavery, found that even as a ghost, he could still weep for all the mistakes made.


End file.
